


Intimacy

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Intimacy

Your fingers  
Uncertain  
Wind their way into my hair  
And trace their patterns on my skin  
Your eyes  
Pierce me  
As you gaze into my soul  
Your loving embrace  
Fills me with warmth  
Your lips  
Soft and full  
Work their passionate magic  
I drink you in  
And get drunk on your love


End file.
